


Over Again

by carbsoncarms



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past five years, Zayn Malik has been forced to watch the forever love of his life and his best friend, Louis Tomlinson, fall in love with Harry Styles, now his fiancé. </p><p>Love was practically a stranger to him, for never in his life did he receive the kind of affection that he would always willingly give. </p><p>But when someone unexpected makes him feel that same spark that he swore he'll never feel again, will Zayn finally take that risk and start all over again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

For the past five years, Zayn Malik was forced to watch the forever love of his life and his best friend, Louis Tomlinson, fall in love with someone else.

Of course, Louis never knew or even realized Zayn's feelings for him, being blinded by the brotherly affection he feels for the lad as well as his love for his soon-to-be-husband, Harry Styles.

Zayn has learned to embrace the reality of his situation, accepting that his feelings will remain unrequited. He, too, declares to never fall in love the same way ever again.

But what if a certain Liam Payne makes his presence known in Zayn's life and unknowingly crawls his way to his still broken heart? Can Zayn let all of his fears go and will himself to love again?


	2. Chapter One

_It shouldn't hurt like this,_ Zayn thinks as tears threaten to pool along the sides of his eyes. _Hell, I shouldn't even feel this way._

Louis William Tomlinson, his best friend, and the love of his life is set to marry someone else. Someone not him, someone who'll never be him.

Zayn was thankful for the large amount of people cramped inside the reception hall enabling him to sneak out and somehow get away from all the happiness enveloping the whole venue. He doesn't think he's able to handle this pain any longer.

Tears were slowly clouding Zayn's vision, as he discreetly turns towards the exit door and runs, runs away from everything: the memories, the pain, the feelings. He runs until he reaches his house and into his room, falling face first onto his bed. That was when the reality of his situation dawned on him, sobbing out the agony and the sorrow of ultimately losing the battle he never even bothered to fight in the first place.

Zayn cried for what felt like hours until he physically cannot anymore, and was only letting out choked sobs and whimpers. All energy was drained from him from all the crying and the screaming as his consciousness slowly fades away. He honestly just wants this to be over, for him not to be hurt anymore. But he knows the improbability of it happening. Not now, and certainly not anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

_"Zayn, this is my boyfriend, Harry." Louis was all smiles as he introduced the love of his life to his best mate, two of probably the most important people in his life as of the moment. Zayn, however, was the best in hiding how he truly feels and masks his emotions with a crinkly smile,_ _when_ _in reality,_ _he's_ _dying inside._

_"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry. Louis just couldn't stop talking about you and I think it's about time to finally be introduced to the man who's the reason for my best mate's happiness these days." Zayn says as he reaches for Harry and hugs him, doing the same to Louis as well._

_All three of them sat down and ordered their food as they share a light chat, talking about random things about one another. Zayn never misses to see how much Louis is happy with his boyfriend, how they look at each other with so much love in their eyes, and it seriously took a lot of self-control for him not to break down in front of the happy couple._

_"So Zayn," Harry asks as he takes a bite of his pasta, "You're such a great guy, I'm sure there would be girls lining up and would kill to be their boyfriend, but why are you still single?"_

_Zayn nearly choked on his drink, good thing he was able to hold it in and swallow it. He nervously looks up to meet Harry's inquiring gaze. "My focus isn't really on the dating game right now, I just wanna give my attention to my art you know, but I think I will, when the right time comes." But in reality, all he's waiting for is for Louis to love him back, but he knows it's next to impossible._

_And so and that moment, Louis comes back from a quick trip to the men's room, smiling to himself when he sees Zayn and Harry maintaining a healthy conversation while he's not around. Boy, he doesn't know what to do when he finds out that both of them can't handle the other, both playing essential roles in his life._

_Zayn thinks he can't stay around much longer and seeing the man he loves in love with someone else, someone who'll never be Zayn, never in this lifetime._

 

* * *

 

Flash forward to almost four years later, and everything was constantly changing except for one thing: how Zayn feels for Louis.

He was still madly and pathetically in love with his best friend who was completely happy with someone as perfect as he was, someone Zayn cannot be compared with.

The sound of his phone ringing broke him from his deep thoughts, immediately wiping his tears off instinct and swallowing the sobs making their way off his throat. He doesn't need anyone finding out he's drowning his sorrows because his best friend that he secretly loves just got engaged to the love of his life.

_Incoming call: Louis Tomlinson._ ♡

Zayn swears he almost had a panic attack at the sight of his caller ID, because out of everyone, really? Why did it have to be Louis, and at this time when he's grieving over his lost chances with him?

He had no choice though but to answer the call. After all, he did leave the party too early and maybe Louis was just looking for him. _Nothing more, stop being delusional Zayn. He has Harry,_ _and they're engaged,_ _remember?_

_'Zaynie! Where are you?'_ Louis slurred on the other line. He certainly was pissed drunk and the fact worries him a little. The clock shows a little past midnight, meaning the party should be over by now and they should be heading home.

"Where's Harry, boo?" Zayn asked, all traces of tiredness immediately clearing out.

_'We're about to go hoooooooooome, Zee! You surely missed out all the fuuuuun! We just danced and danced and kissed and made out,'_ Louis continued blubbering and he sounded so happy and Zayn's supposed to feel the same way because Louis' his best friend but he can't. Zayn can't help the tears clouding his vision and simultaneously falling to his cheeks as reality slaps him hard once again, reminding him of what he just lost. _Or rather, what he never had_.

_'Zaynieeeee? Are you still thereeee? Oh hi ba-'_ Louis' words were cut off as a slight 'oof' sound was heard followed by a familiar deep laugh coming from the other end. His suspicions were confirmed when the owner of the said voice was heard through the receiver.

_'Zayn? You went home early?'_ Zayn muffled out a barely audible hum, not trusting himself to speak witht the emotions he's trying to hold in. _'You missed out too much, then! Anyway, don't worry about Lou, okay? I've got him. Barely had a drink so I'm still sober enough to drive. I bet this adorable twat interrupted your sleep, I'm sorry for that, Zee! We'll be heading home as well. Thank you for coming and we'll see you soon, okay?'_ Harry says, and as Zayn mutters his congratulations and last minute greetings, he immediately hangs up and finally breaks down.

And as his agony and sorrow slowly lull him into a dreamless sleep, with a picture of Louis clutched tightly against his chest, he whispers: _'I promise not to fall in love this way ever again,'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is on the way, lovelies! :* Tell me what you all think about everything in the comments below and don't forget place your kudos as well! ;)


End file.
